Games
A very popular series, Cooking Mama has produced plenty of games and was so popular a "knock-off" has also been produced known as "Science Papa", but it does not seem to be related to the series in other shape or form other then slight resemblence. On this page you can find a link to each of the games page where plenty of information can be provided. Hand Held Main Stream Mama Cooking Mama The very first Cooking Mama game released on DS. It was released in Japan on March 23rd, 2006 and September 12th to English viewers. It featured no trophies or customizable features and had 3 basic modes: *Let's Cook: A simple, easy, mini-game mode where the player must do as Mama instructs. *Let's Combine: Pick 2 dishes to make a brand new one! *Use Skill: Mini-game's of each activity, like chopping, peeling, cutting, and so on. Cooking Mama 2: Dinner with Friends The third Cooking Mama game in the series, though second for Hand Held versions. In America is was released exactly 2 days '''before '''the Japanese version. The customization and trophies aspect came into play here for the first time in hand held version too! This game is named for the fact it introduces many of Mama's family friends from other parts of the world. It also allowed the player to unlock and add cute stickers to saved Recipe Images. Modes Include: *Let's Cook: Same as previous, the player can cook or practice each and all dishes as they unlock them. *Challange Mode: A harder version of Let's Cook where the player cannot make any major mistakes or else they automatically fail and must start all over. *Cooking Contest Mode: The player can compete with friends over wireless multiplayer with up to 4 friends. Cooking Mama 3: Shop & Chop The third Cooking Mama on DS, the fourth game in total. Released in 2009, Shop & Shop introduced a very new fun minigame feature allowing the player to visit the supermarket! Modes Included: * Cooking Mama 4: Kitchen Magic The latest Cooking Mama game released in both the History of Cooking Mama and the DS games, released in 2011/12 shortly after Camping Mama. It was one of the only Cooking Mama games to come with a special gift: An adorable Mama Plush. Modes and features Include: *Plenty of fun recipes *Combine recipes to cook or play special minigames *Let's Help!, a mode that lets a player play special non-cooking related minigames *Let's Play Together: Multiplayer wireless mode *Mama's Gallery, which allows the player to change objects colors, Mama's appearance, or a special room! Hand Held Spin Offs Gardening Mama Crafting Mama Camping Mama Console Cooking Mama: Cook Off Released in 2007, it was the second Cooking Mama game released, though the very first on a non hand-held system. It is pretty basic, much like the first DS game, though recipes differ as due most game mechanics. Modes and Features: *Over 50 recipes and 300 ingrediants in total used *A cute national flag next to each recipe *Three new modes: Friends, in which the player battles against the foreign friend in a cook-off. And Foods of the World Mode, and Friends and Food in which the player battles head-to-head against someone in multiplayer mode. Cooking Mama: World Kitchen A somewhat updated version of Cook Off, but also a sequal. It was the second wii game released under the series. Features include: *Cel-shaded 3D art style *Multiple Cooking Contest modes: Co-Op, Solo Challange, and Take Mama On, in which the player can actually battle Mama! *New recipes! *Mistake fixing mini-games in which Mama or the Player must stop Max from eating the dish. *The ability to create a character! Console Spinoffs Babysitting Mama Other A special Cooking Mama game was produced and sold for the iPhone, but is mostly an "updated" version of the first game including a couple of new ingrediants Cooking Mama: Friends Cafe A special Facebook Cooking Mama! Category:Games Category:Lists